LOST SHEEP
by mollietaz
Summary: GARRISON HAS TO LEAVE CHIEF AND GONIFF BEHIND WHEN THEY DON'T MAKE THE RENDEZVOUS  A challenge from Cindy


Cindy's Challenge

`Sir I have to go back for them, they are a part of this team, and the team is useless without them`. Lt. Craig Garrison almost shouted at the Major sitting in front of him.

`I understand how you feel Lt. but until someone gives a clue as to where they are there is no point in you risking your life or the other members of the team searching half of Germany for two men

that could already be dead`. Major Freeman said sternly. `You said yourself that Goniff was hurt. What makes you so sure that they are even still alive, after all it has been two days`.

But Sir we have the best chance of finding them, we know them , know the kind of places that Chief would hide. If anyone can keep Gonif safe it's Chief, He can live off the land , keep them safely

hidden. You have to let us go back , we are the only chance that they have of getting back, and Major it is in the Army's best interest to find them, this team will be nothing without them, we need

them `.

Garrison looked at the Major and hoped that he was getting through to him.

`May I remind you Lt. that they are not the only two cons that can be trained to do the job. The prisons are full of men only too willing to trade the war for a life in prison`. He said.

`I know that Major. Craig sighed, `But it has taken months of hard work to build up the trust that these men share , putting someone else in will not give you the same unit that you had three days

ago , they need each other , rely on each other , and if you leave Chief and Goniff over there without trying to get them back you will lose any trust that they have in the Army, the next time they get

into a jam they will be just as likely to take off if they know that the Army will do nothing to get them out. For the sake of this team we have to go back and at least try to find them , if we can't, well,

only then can we even think of sending replacements in that will stand any chance of being accepted by the other two`.

Major Freeman stood up and looked at the man standing in front of him.

`You really are willing to go back and risk your life trying to find them , aren't you? He asked.

`Yes Sir, they are my men, my responsibility, I left them because I had no other choice, but now I have no choice but to go back for them, if I don't them every ounce of trust that they have in me will

disappear. This team will be useless Major , and no matter what you say, they cannot be replaced with anyone that will be half as good as they are. We picked the best Major, and they've proved that

we were right in choosing them more than once. We owe it to them to at least try and get them out of there. Actor and Casino are willing to risk going back for them , and to be perfectly honest with

you I don't think that telling them no is going to stop them from trying, it would be best for all concerned if they had permission to go`.

`Blackmail Lt.? the Major asked

`The truth Major. I've spent months getting them to work as a team, to trust each other , look out for each other, and now that's just what they are going to do whether we like it or not, and I can't

blame them for that because I feel the same way. Finding Chief and Goniff is important to all of us, it is something that we need to do. We need to put this team back together , for all our sakes Major`,

he said `Please give us a chance to do this`.

Major Freeman looked at Garrison.

`You have one week Lt. No more. You will be back in this office exactly one week from today, with or without your men , and we will decide then what we are going to do. Is that clear Lt.? one week`.

`Yes Sir , thank you Sir`.

He snapped off a salute and almost ran for the door before the Major could change his mind. The plane was already waiting , as were Actor and Casino ,all he had to do was get to the airfield, get on

the plane and then try and work out what Chief would do to try and keep them safe and out of sight . He just hoped that Chief would realize that they would be trying to find him, because if Chief

wanted to stay hidden, there was nothing that he or anyone else could do to find him.

...

`Cant believe he really left us Chiefy`. said Goniff .

`Didn't have no choice, couldn't wait for us any longer, he had to get that list of names he memorized back to England`. Chief replied.

`We gonna be alright though aiin't we ? Goniff asked

Chief gave Goniff one of his rare smiles, `Sure we are, your side's stopped bleeding, we got food , water and shelter , all we have to do now is keep low until someone finds us`. He said.

`You think he'll come back then? asked Goniff.

Chief actually laughed. `You think they'll be able to keep him away? He asked

Goniff laughed , `You're right , Warden wouldn't listen even if they told him to leave us, he'll be back , all we have to do is wait, right?

`Sure thing Goniff, now you had better get some rest, I'll go and get fresh water , and see what else I can find to eat ok?

`Yeah, could do with a little shut eye, feel real tired all of a sudden, don't stay out too long though will ya? Goniff asked.

`Be back before you wake up limey`, Chief said.

As he turned to check why there was no answer he found that Goniff was already asleep.

He walked through the cave opening and covered the entrance with the branches as he left. Goniff was sleeping far too much, he really hoped that it wasn't too long before someone found them.

As he turned towards the river he knew that he was being followed. He could sense them. He got the water and led the away from the cave and round the woods until he was sure that he had lost

them. He returned to the cave and looked in horror at the branches strewn along the ground and the open cave entrance, He dropped the water and held the gun ready to defend himself from

whoever was in the cave. He carefully entered and then stopped in his tracks as he saw the boy standing over Goniff with a gun pointed at his head. He spoke to him in German.

Chief just stood there.

`I said drop your weapon or he dies`. The boy said in English this time.

Chief did what he was told.

The boy looked scared , and that was the worst possible thing for him to be. That was when mistakes were made.

He was so busy concentrating on the boy that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him until it was too late and the butt of the rifle was too close to his head to stop the collision. He saw the blinding

light and then felt nothing as he hit the floor.

...

`Ok Warden so now that we're here what do we do now? Asked Casino.

Craig looked at him.

`We start to think like an Indian Casino`. He said. `Now if you were Chief where would you go? He asked.

Casino smiled ,

`I'd find myself a nice cave somewhere in the middle of the woods where no-one would find me`. He said

`Exactly`, said Craig as he pointed to the forest ahead of them `I think that's just what he'd do, find somewhere he'd feel at home, where he could keep Goniff safe.`

`That's a awful lot of ground to cover Warden ` said Actor.

`Well the sooner we start looking the sooner we find them `, he said.

And we've still got a couple of hours of daylight left so lets get started`.

As they got nearer to the woods Casino stopped.

`This is gonna be like looking for a needle in a haystack`, he said.

`If you have any better ideas I'd like to hear them`. Craig said.

`Just pointing out that this is not going to be easy, that's all`, said Casino.

`Well thank you Casino , I'd never have worked that out for myself`. Craig said sarcastically.

Casino mumbled his reply and walked into the woods.

`He really is worried about them isn't he? Asked Actor.

`He's not the only one , don't like the thought of them being out here alone.` Craig said

Actor nodded .

`Well then let's go find them shall we ? he asked ,and they both followed Casino into the woods.

...

Chief woke to the sound of someone calling his name. He fought through the pain in his head and tried to get his bearings. He was tied to a chair with Goniff sitting opposite him in the same

predicament.

`You all right mate? Goniiff asked `You took quite a bash to the head, that girl can sure use a rifle`.

`I got hit by a girl? He asked

`Yeah, came up behind you while you was watching the boy, they dragged us both here`, said Goniff.

`Do we know where here is? Asked Chief.

`Haven't got a clue mate, it's somewhere in a small clearing, seems deeper in the woods that before, but I wouldn't want to try and find my way out on my own, that's for sure`, said Goniff.

Chief looked around the room. They were in the bedroom with the door closed and he presumed locked.

`You any idea what they're going to do with us? He asked.

`No , they've been pretty quiet, seem to be waiting for someone. Did ask a few questions but they either didn't understand or just don't want to answer.` said Goniff.

`You all right mate ? Asked Goniff as Chief shook his head.

`Yeah , just a little dizzy that's all, how about you ? Feeling any better?

He asked Goniff.

`Ain't that bad, had worse, just wish I'd been able to move quicker so that we could have made it home. Sorry I got you into this mess Chief`. He said solemnly

`You'd have done the same for me, and besides we stand a better chance together than on our own, now don't we?

Goniff smiled. `From where I'm sitting mate we don't stand much of a chance at all, unless we can get the hell out of here , and that is going to be easier said than done, they took the guns and your

knife, we are going no-where without help , and I don't see a lot of that around at the moment . Do you? He asked Chief

`We'll find a way , don't worry, ain't gonna stay here any longer that I have too`, he said

Goniff smiled . `Could sure use one of the Wardens plans right about now eh mate?

Yeah guess we could at that Goniff`, said Chief `But as he ain't here we 'll have to think of something all on our own, now won't we?

Goniff smiled `It'll be a sad day when the two of us can't outwit a couple of kids, now won't it`. He asked.

`Well first we have to get out of these ropes, got any ideas? He asked.

`Thinking about it mate`, Said Goniff, eeeeer just give me a minute `,

Chief sighed , it looked as if two kids were going to get the better of them after all. He was glad just then that the others weren't there to watch this, because Casino for one would never let him

forget that a girl got the better of him. Oh yes some things were better kept to themselves, this he decided was something that Casino must never find out about.

...

They had searched about a dozen caves before they found the right one. The blood they found didn't worry them too much as they knew that Goniff had been bleeding. What did worry them was

finding Chief's knife. They could only assume that he was either dead or unconscious , knowing that no-one would ever take the knife away from him unless they had disabled him first. There was

nothing in the cave to tell them where Chief and Goniff were but having gone outside things did start to look a little brighter. Casino was on watch outside.

`Hey Warden there are drag marks out here. Ain't no Indian but looks like two lots, might mean that they're both all right.`

Craig and Actor both left the cave together and looked at the tracks. `Ok, let's take it nice and slow, don't want to spook anyone into doing something stupid`, he told them.

`They nodded and started to follow the tracks, making as little noise as possible.

Thirty minutes later they came upon the clearing .

`You see anything? he asked them.

`Nothing Warden, no sign of anyone, matter of fact it's too quiet if you ask me. Chimneys smoking , so someone's home`, said Casino.

`Warden look`, said Actor and pointed towards the shed attached to the house.

Two children left , one carrying an armful of logs and the other a gun and they headed for the house.

`You think they're home alone? Asked Casino `Maybe we should take a closer look. See exactly what or who they've got stashed in there`.

Craig looked at him

Let's take it real easy Casino, there just kids by the look of it, fifteen maybe ,and if they're scared enough they might decide to shoot first and ask questions later, don't want to lose anyone else .

Major Freeman really wouldn't like that,` he said sarcastically .

`No kidding`, Casino said smiling back at him.

`You take the back, I'll stay here, Actor you go and ask for directions, lets see how they react shall we?

They both nodded and set off towards the house.

Casino waited until he heard Actor knock on the door and the slowly worked his way to the nearest window. What he saw made him smile with relief. Both his mates were tied to chairs , but both

seemed relatively unhurt. The room was empty apart from them so he released the window catch as quietly as he could and carefully climbed into the room. He put his finger to his lips , signalling the

over zealous Goniff to be quiet and went to the door and opened it an inch. Actor was at the door talking to the girl while the boy was standing gun in hand at the other side of the room.

He nodded to Actor and pointed to the boy and then saw the Warden run around the side of the house towards the same window that Casino had used. Casino shut the door and untied Goniff and

Chief just as the Warden entered.

Craig went straight to the door and then signalled to them that the boy was heading their way. He stood behind the door and waited .

As the boy entered he grabbed him from behind before he had a chance to raise the gun, while at the door Actor had done the same to the girl as she had turned to see what the noise was all about.

Kicking and screaming Actor dragged her to the bedroom and between them they tied them to the two now vacant chairs placing gags in their mouths to stop the constant noise the two were making.

`We have to get out of here as fast as we can, apparently their father has gone into town to fetch the authorities and will be back in a couple of hours`, said Actor.

`You two all right ?Craig asked.

`Just fine Warden,` said Goniff.

`Good job we decided to come back , you two getting yourselves into all this trouble now wasn't it.` smiled Casino. `How they get the drop on you anyway? He asked.

`Let's leave the chitchat shall we and get out of here before the company arrives`. Said Craig.

`Whatever you want Warden`, said Casino

`You want me to get some rope and tie these two together so they don't get lost again? He asked wickedly.

`Leave it out mate, I got shot remember, take at least a months leave before I'm ready for work again, don't you think Warden? Goniff asked hopefully.

`If you don't get a move on it will take us a month to get back, now move it , all of you`. Craig snapped.

Chief was already through the window , and stopped to help Goniff , while Casino lifted his legs through and got him standing on the other side.

`Right let's go, we should be able to make the rendezvous if we get a straight run through, you both going to be ok with that? He asked.

`We're fine Warden`, said Chief.

As they walked quickly through the woods Casino just couldn't let it rest.

`So how 'd get caught by two kids then? He asked

`Just lucky I guess Casino`. Said Chief dryly.

`Oh smart guy , well there was I going to give this back, but now I don't think I'll bother`, he said holding out the knife.

`Not that it does you much good if a kid can take it away from you Indian, now does it? He asked.

`Awwwww leave it out Casino , weren't Chief's fault , he was out cold when she took it off him.` said Goniff innocently

`She , the girl took your knife ? `Casino said now laughing uncontrollably , now that I would liked to have seen.`

No you wouldn't Casino , made my head hurt just watching her hit him with that gun`, said Goniff making sure he was well away from Chief.

Chief gave them both a look of pure disgust, took the knife from Casino and walked up the trail Craig.

`Gonna take the point for a while , 'fore I get the urge to use this on someone`. He said.

`Fine Chief,` said Craig , whatever you want. `Oh and Chief, it's good to have you back.`

`Thanks for coming back for us, you didn't have to do that`1. Craig smiled at him .

`Yes I did, Couldn't find anyone to replace you , you're too valuable to this team, just do me a favour and try not to give too many knives away will you ? Have to pay for them all you know `.He said

laughing.

Chief smiled. `Try to remember that,` he said and turned and disappeared into the trees.

`You two going to catch up eventually`, he asked as Casino and Goniff dawdled along .`Boat leaves in two hours and we have a lot of miles to cover , and if you get lost this time , you'll just have to

stay lost, ok?

They looked at each other and then at him and said together

`Oh Warden `, with such hurt expressions that he had to laugh.

`You two are impossible , do you know that? he asked

They smiled , and gave him a look of pure innocence

`We do our best Warden`, and then picked up speed and walked quickly past him.

He watched them laughing as they walked away .

`They're never going to change are they? Asked Actor

`No way `, said Craig laughing.

Casino turned round

`Well are you two going to just stand there or are we going to meet this boat? Asked Casino as he turned and saw them talking. `Can't spend all day dawdling you know , got a boat to catch

Craig shook his head in despair, and then smiled . No one could replace any one of them , for all the trouble the caused him, they really were unique, and he wouldn't have swapped any one of them

for the best soldiers that the Army could offer him.

They were together again as it should be , and he knew that they would stay together as long as the war would allow.

They were his men

They were uncontrollable at times.

Hoodlums as the Sgt Major liked to call them.

But if he had to fight this war there was no-one that he would rather have at his side .

They were his team

His friends

They were the best .

He nudged Actor and the two of them ran to catch the others who were now forging ahead.

This time it would be as it should be .

This time they would all go home .


End file.
